youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Thiago'sActionTV
Thiago Leonardo Silva Castro (born: ), better known online as ThiagosActionTV, is an American and Brazilian YouTuber who resides in Everett, Massachusetts. He is known for doing Reaction videos, Scary 3AM challenges, Challenges, Experiments, Comedy, Comedy Sketch and other type of videos for Entertainment with his Executive Production (Rayssa Castro). Thiago's new topic is narrating Horror Scary Stories. Although Thiago is known as a owner of GProductionsStudios. Currently ThiagosActionTV he have over 17,500 Subscribers and over 48,000 views on his main channel which he does not post there anymore now he is posting on his second channel. Personal Life Thiago born in Cambridge, Massachusetts (USA), and raised in Boston (Brighton/Allston), Massachusetts, but Thiago started and his dad started to do radio shows on Mondays at 8pm on WESX 12:30 AM Which most of the programs are Christian and Thiago with his dad were also was doing Christian program. Thiago went to 4 Schools and 1 preschool with Thiago's first school was in "Jackson Mann School k-8" Located in Boston (Allston), Massachusetts and than Thiago "moved to Brazil in 2010 and there Thiago went to 3 different schools which is first one it called "Jardim Bela Vista" located in Serra, Espirito Santo (Brasil) he stayed there 8 Months until he moved to other city Guriri Sao Mateus, Espirito Santo (Brasil) which there Thiago went to 2 different schools, one of them it called "EMEF Ouro Negro" from 2nd Grade until 5th Grade, then Thiago moved to a different school but the same street as the other school, the school that Thiago moved is called "EMEF Guriri" from 6th Grade to 8th Grade (Thiago just went 1 School day as a 8th a Grader before moving back to U.S.A) Moving to Brazil + When he left Thiago and his sister Rayssa "moved" to Brazil leaving Boston Logan Airport (Boston, Massachusetts) in June 29th 2010 and landing June 30th 2010 landing first in Guarulhos, Sao Paulo, (Brazil) to his destination to Vitoria, Espirito Santo (Brazil) and Thiago lived in Serra, Espirito Santo (Brazil) (June 2010) - (October 2011) and moved to Guriri Sao Mateus, Espirito Santo (October 2011) - (April 2016). Thiago intention it was go to Brazil and stay there during school summer vacation, since he didn't make his U.S Passport when he went to Brazil he and his sister wasn't able to go back to United States, so Thiago and his sister had to stay until they go to U.S Embassy in Brazil and make a U.S Passport for him and his sister to go back to United States. Thiago, Rayssa and their grandma and grandpa went to U.S Embassy in Rio de Janeiro 3 times and all the 3 tentatives Thiago & Rayssa wasn't successful to make their passports due because they didn't have enough papers proving that Thiago's parents wasn't living in Brazil on that time and Thiago's grandma and grandpa was responsible for them, also proving that Thiago's parents allowing his grandma and grandpa sign for Thiago and Rayssa's U.S Passport to be make. The 3rd and last time that Thiago and Rayssa with their grandma and grandpa went to U.S Embassy they just needed a last paper allowing that Thiago's grandma and grandpa sign so their grandson and granddaughter Thiago and Rayssa's passport to be make and send by mail to Thiago's Grandma and Grandpa house. YouTube Thiago started on YouTube on July 29, 2016 on his Brazilian Sports channel called "Gazeta Esportiva Internacional" hosted by Thiago & Rayssa (his sister) powered by his studio channel "Gazeta Producao" name from (2016) which today is called 'GProductionsStudios." "Gazeta Esportiva Internacional." Thiago oldest videos was just a Radio livestream and then he started to make news about Soccer (livestream) and then Thiago started to do edit videos about news in Sports which his main topic was Soccer then came Football (American) he was about to add Basketball on his topic but the channel had problems with its name and then the channel "shut down" and Thiago created ThiagosActionTV in June 13th 2017 beginning but then he started to get subscribers and Thiago took it serious with his channel. for fun but then Thiago did spongebob livestream and he got a lot of views and subscribers. YouTube in 2009 Thiago first video ever on YouTube was him and his dad singing on a Christian church in 2009 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uz84QH69eIo Subscriber Milestones * 1,000 Subscribers: July 7, 2017. * 2,000 Subscribers: July 12, 2017. * 3,000 Subscribers: July 25, 2017. * 5,000 Subscribers: September 16, 2017. * 10,000 Subscribers: November 27, 2017. * 15,000 Subscribers: January 1, 2018. * 20,000 Subscribers: February 21, 2018. Decline *18,480 subscribers: Febuary 26, 2018 (lost 2k subscribers in a day) *18,000 subscribers: June 19, 2018 *17,500 subscribers: October 23, 2018 Video View Milestones *August 21st 2017 - 10,000 views *September 17th 2017 - 15,000 views *September 28th 2017 - 20,000 views *October 21st 2017 - 25,000 views *November 12 2017 - 30,000 views *January 7th 2018 - 40,000 views *June 4th 2018 - 50,000 views *June 5th 2018 - 67,000 views (views went down 10 days later back to 50k views) Thiago'sActionTV ("second channel") subscribers milestones *July 17th 2018 - 150 subscribers *July 20th 2018 - 200 subscribers (since then Thiago has private his subscribers until 09/30/2018) *September 30th 2018 - 235 subscribers *October 2nd 2018 - 250 subscribers *October 13th 2018 - 300 subscribers *October 19th 2018 - 400 subscribers *October 20th 2018 - 500 subscribers *October 21st 2018 - 600 subscribers *October 21st 2018 - 700 subsctibers (gained 200 subscribers in a day) *October 22nd 2018 - 800 subscribers *900 subscribers - (pending)... Thiago'sActionTV ("second channel") views milestones *July 7th 2018 - 5,000 views *August 4th 2018 - 6,000 views *August 16th 2018 - 7,000 views *August 31st 2018 - 8,300 views *September 14th 2018 - 9,100 views *September 20th 2018 - 10,200 views *September 26th 2018 - 11,100 views *September 28th 2018 - 12,000 views *September 20th 2018 - 13100 views *October 3rd 2018 - 14,400 views *October 5th 2018 - 15,000 views *October 9th 2018 - 16,000 views *October 17th 2018 - 20,000 views *October 19th 2018 - 25,000 views *October 21st 2018 - 30,000 views *October 21st 2018 - 35,000 views (big spike on views) *October 24th 2018 - 40,000 views *45,000 views - (pending)... Controversy *One of the reasons of Thiago loosing subscribers is that he took a good 2 months of break between December 2017 to January 2018 without making a video for his subscribers telling that he's going to be out in a bit and people was starting to unsubscribe to him because they lost interest to his videos. *January 4th 2018 Thiago uploaded a video about the situation of Logan Paul on th suicide forest, on that video he got hate and his channel started to loose subscribers. However his channel started to get subscribers back again, but not for long. *Thiago also was more popular with his 3AM challenges/Scary videos, after Febuary 2018 Thiago stopped uploading 3AM challenges but no one was for sure if he quit uploading 3AM Challenges/Scary Videos and after the Logan Paul video on January 2018 and he stopped uploading 3AM Challenges/Scary videos on Febuary 2018 his channel is loosing subscribers ever since. *On the 2 last week of June Thiago got hacked on his channel for a Good week in a half, Thiago claimed that he got his channel back because he had the hacker's instagram username because before the hacking occured the hacker was messaging Thiago over and over, and Thiago thought it was a joke on the beginning by his friends putting a prank on him but he became worried after the hacker hacked his Apple Email and Snapchat luckly Thiago got Snapchat and Apple ID on the same day of the incident, also the hacker Facetimed Thiago's friend still using Thiago's Apple ID, and than a week after ThiagoActionTV got hacked all Thiago's videos titled were changed to "This channel got hacked by YouTube/666" after Thiago messaging the hacker many times to give his channel back they ended up in a deal that Thiago payed the hacker to give his channel back. Since that day Thiago's channel is loosing subscribers 3 times worst than before. *Thiago left his main channel due of YouTube not notifying his subscribers even with the notifications turned on, YouTube were not recommending his videos anymore, the issue of loosing subscribers also were collaborated to Thiago leave and Thiago could not monetize his videos on that channel meaning the he couldn't get money on YouTube using his main channel, but the main reason of Thiago leaving his main channel he refuses to speak about it, however the reasons that were mention here are the reasons that took Thiago being out of his main channel leaving that the main reason that he left no one will never know. but theres rumores that the main reason is because the hacker of his channel forced him to leave unless something really bad will happen to him. Private/Deleted Videos *August 3rd 2017 - Video titled "I lost 3k subscribers" was completly removed from his channel reason why it was deleted no one will know for sure, although Thiago still uploads normal videos and deleted videos to his Dailymotion account but this video is not there. Even though he used to have the thumbnail on his Instagram however it also got deleted before. *January 4th 2018 - Video titled "LOGAN PAUL" was removed after 40 minutes the video being displayed on his channel the reason why is the dislike ratio was higher for a video less than 1 hour in compare to his normal videos. However the video went back to be displayed in January 11th 2018 for 24 hours and the video was still getting dislikes and hate making the video be removed once again in January 12th 2018 until this day the video were never showned on his channel. But you still can watch on his Dailymotion channel is still public. *June 15th 2018 - Thiago deleted his most viewed video titled "Making 3 cool videos - SPECIAL 1 YEAR OF THIAGOSACTIONTV" which he uploaded in June 5th 2018, the video was only 10 seconds that got 6k views in 1 hour, and all together the video ended getting 13k views surpassing his most viewed video "(SIRI EM PORTUGES) NAO BRINCA COM SIRI AS 3AM" with 5k views, the reason why he said it was too embarrasing a video 10 seconds getting more views than the other videos. *June 28th 2018 - After the hacker incident Thiago had to private all his videos to fix the titles and the videos came back in July 2nd 2018 *August 19th 2018 and August 21st 2018 - Thiago mysteriously removed 34 videos half of his channel total videos (worth 24.1k views) *September 11th 2018 - Thiago removed 22 videos leaving only 1 video titled "NEW YORK CITY" in public. Facts about Thiago *Thiago been in YouTube since 2009. *Thiago almost died before. *Thiago almost went blind in one of his eye. *Thiago lost a sibling while he born before Thiago even exist. *Thiago spend most of his childhood until 9 years old living in Boston (Brighton/Allston), Massachusetts *Thiago was a PC (Windows) user from 2005-2018, and now being a Mac user in 2018-present *Thiago been 6 different states in U.S (New Hampshire, New York, Florida, New Jersey, Connecticut & Rhode Island) and 4 in Brazil (Sao Paulo, Espirito Santo, Minas Gerais & Rio de Janeiro) *Thiago last girlfriend was in 2017 and not 2011 (The relationship lasted about 2 days) The reason why it ended so shortly because Thiago said it was too weird. And yes for a fact Thiago had 2 girlfriends in 2011 *Thiago been 5 different schools and this year is Thiago's first year in Everett High School, making this year his 6th *Thiago used to sing with his dad in a Christian churches as a child. *Thiago used to work with audio production in churches in Brazil. *Thiago's first language was English, and now he is a ELL Student. *Thiago speaks English, Portuguese and basic Spanish. However he is learning the French language. *Thiago is a freshmen (9th Grade) that supposed to be Junior (11th Grade) Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers